


Anywhere Away From Here

by pickingoutstars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingoutstars/pseuds/pickingoutstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thrill for his teammates got even stronger as the game went on. Marco - just as everybody else in Germany - saw the Argies playing dirty, kicking, committing foul after foul. How many hits had Bastian to take? Still, he and the entire team looked undestroyable that night. As Germany finally scored shortly before the final whistle, the blonde was not surprised, but yet relieved. Indeed, Marco felt relieved, leastwise until he realized that Mario - his Mario - was the one to shoot his country to glory. Well, he wasn´t exactly "his" Mario, not anymore - had he ever been? Some dull thoughts settled down in Marco´s mind and the blonde began to dwell upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome to my fic! As the name already says, everything that follows is fictitious. 
> 
> First, this story is unbeta-ed, and I am not a native speaker. So please be kind, I do apologize for the mistakes that you´ll surely find. 
> 
> This won´t be a stereotypical Götzeus story, at least I hope so. So brace yourselves for some surprises that might occur. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Do you know that feeling? This feeling when actually the whole world is busy, but in your eyes stands still for a while? When someone is speaking to you, maybe even someone really important, but you don´t listen? When the fattest truck of the world could roll over you, but you wouldn´t even care? This feeling when you watched something so new, something so bright that you couldn´t even try and describe? When you want to keep that special thing forever, but your mind isn´t capable of realising what it actually is that gets you so sidetracked? 

 

  
„Marco?!? Where the hell are you? No reason to be nervous, they won´t eat you!“, his new coach tried to calm him down. Indeed, Marco had been a bit nervous, when he was about to be presented in a presser by his new old club. Under normal circumstances Marco wouldn´t be that edgy, and deep down in his heart he knew that some journalists waiting for him wasn´t the only reason, wasn´t the real reason for him to behave in that unfamiliar way.

  
  
Some minutes ago he first met his new teammates in the holding area of the BVB training complex. This cozily furnished lounge was players only, and indeed everyone seemed to enjoy staying there, playing some video games, reading a book (to be honest, it is only Mats who reads something else than gossip or sports headlines) or just taking a nap between two exhausting training sessions. His new colleagues were all very happy about Marco joining the team. Not only were they fully aware of the benefits that such a pacey winger with brilliant technique and coolness in front of the goal would give to the team. Some of them already knew Marco quite well due to the national team and they seemed to have told the rest that not only a good player would be joining them, but also a nice, uncomplicated person who is quite easy to get along with.

  
  
From the very first minute it simply couldn´t be missed that Mario was the one who was chuffed the most about Marco´s arrival. „Woooooooooody“, he yelled enthusiastically when he saw Marco entering the lounge alongside their coach, jumped up from the sofa, ran towards a grinning Marco and flinging his arms around him. Perhaps it was the only time ever that Mario didn´t care about Kevin scoring a goal against him as in that moment Mario didn´t even realise he was just playing FIFA with his mate. Marco was the only one that mattered. „So nice to have you here, finally“, Mario whispered and drew him even tighter. Marco and Mario have known each other since they have met at the national team. Joachim Löw had paired them to share a room. They simply clicked and became friends at first sight, texting, calling and sometimes visiting each other when Marco still played at Gladbach.

  
They are awesome, aren´t they? They indeed are. But no time for daydreaming right now.

  
„Let him breathe.“ Mats interrupted them (and you!) in the most laconic of all manners. „Am I allowed to say hello to Marco, too?“, he twinkled towards a slightly blushing Mario.  
  
 „Is he?“, Marco joked while flashing his trademark grin Mario´s way. Well, now Mario did blush. „Hey guys, I´m Marco and I´m happy to be here with you and errrr yes, you know, let´s enjoy playing football together!“ Marco clearly wasn´t the most talented of all speakers. In fact it would be easier for him to pass some balls to his new mates on the pitch as a greeting than to speak out just one more sentence. Besides, he was paid for passing and scoring, not for speaking.  
  
„Marco, you have to sing!“ Kevin couldn´t stop chuckling and a fairly amount of the players joined him.  
  
„What?“  
  
„Every newbie has.“  
  
„Wait, you are kidding me right? I really have to sing?“ One could literally see how Marco´s cheeks dropped down.  
  
„Yes!“ Kevin nodded with a confident grin.  
  
„Err, what Kevin is suggesting is...“  
  
„I only tell him the truth.“  
  
„Shut up Kev!“ Mats told him, but was not really annoyed. „Well, yes, you have to sing. Of course not now, but when you score your first goal for Borussia. Everybody has. It´s a tradition. But don´t be afraid, Marco - and you, too, Mario, you look like a deer in the headlights.“ Now the whole team burst out laughing and for some time it wasn´t clearly visible which one was redder, Mario´s face or the Bayern Munich shirt Ilkay had to wear due to a lost bet. „Well Marco, what I wanted to say is...Kevin´s outburst back than, believe me, you really cannot call it singing, is hardly to underbid“, Mats started to grin widely.  
  
„Jerk!“  
  
„Although, Kev, you had much more time to practise than you will have, Marco.“  
  
„I´m a defender.“ Kevin murmered, but it was too late to stop the team laughing at him.  
  
„And you, Mario“, Mats continued, „you may of course join Marco and support him, if you want.“ Mats grinned conspiratorially.  
  
„If you want?“ Mario, still - or again - visibly blushed, stared fixedly at Marco. That glance made his youthful face look even more innocent, and if Marco had observed properly, maybe he could have seen this blazing fire of excitement in Mario´s eyes that heralded some of the things that emerged between them in the upcoming days, weeks, months and years.

 

  
  
„Okay enough already! Marco, you make my children here even more childish.“ Jürgen sighed, but grinned. „We must hurry up. To the presser.“ Kloppo stopped Mario and Marco staring at each other before Marco had a chance to answer.  
  
When Kloppo and Marco entered, the conference room has already been well filled. The transfer was clearly something special for Borussia, the club doesn´t buy a player like Marco every day and night. And it was even more special that a player like Marco turned down offers from the likes of Bayern to join his youth club. But at these moments, in front of the press, Marco was quite absentminded. The only thing he could think of was...well in fact he couldn´t hear himself think anyway. And he didn´t have the slightest idea why. He was just happy that the press conference passed by without him making a fool of himself too much.  
  
  
Indeed, Mario and Marco had been attached at their hips from the first minute. At the beginning some of their teammates couldn´t resist making jokes at their expense. But soon it got too boring - even for Mats - and their behaviour became simply normal as Borussia´s new dream team just kept on acting since the year one. Actually it got even worse from day to day. Sometimes a few of their closest friends couldn´t help thinking Mario and Marco are more than just best friends.

  
  
So, if you are reading these lines, you might think that their chronical is just another love story of two people who searched and found. You would be way off the mark. And you should start doubting at the latest when - not an entire year later - Mario joined Bayern out of nowhere.   
  



	2. "Winning" the World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco hangs out with Ilkay and Marcel watching the World Cup final. 
> 
> He persuades himself there would be no reason to deny his friends their biggest dream come true just because he can´t share.

**Dortmund, July 14th, 2014**

  
  
When Marco finally woke up, his head ached. Well, to say his head ached is clearly some kind of understatement. He felt as if thousand tanks had rolled over him crushing his limbs so he could barely breathe. It took him a few seconds to detect the reason why he woke up. Somebody was knocking on the door of his bedroom, first quite softly, but then the noise got louder and louder. However, for Marco every single knock felt like a hammer blow anyway.   
  
„Hey Woody, do you want to get up? It´s already noon and Marcel and I prepared breakfast if you want?" Ilkay finally entered the room - and stopped knocking. „Marco? Are you okay?“  
  
Marco could only mutter something incomprehensible. As soon as he came back to his mind, slowly but steadily, Marco realised it was not only his head and his body that caused searing pain but also his heart.   
  
„C´mon! Get up! Here are some painkillers and a bottle of water. Take a shower, it´ll help. And then we´ll breakfast!“  
  
Marco swallowed two of the pills straight away and then nearly crawled to his shower, switching the regulator as cold as possible. He just wanted to flush away all his worries and if the cold water froze him to death, he´d appreciate, too. Of course, that didn´t happen and so, a couple of minutes later, a half-alive Marco joined his friends at the kitchen table.   
  
„Okay you´re right!“ Marcel giggled. „He does look worse than Mats after Neven´s birthday party.“    
  
„I love you, too!“ Marco murmured and ran his fingers through his unstyled hair. If Marco doesn´t style his hair, everything is practically said. In that regard the blonde is the most peacocky of all Borussia players - without having any real competition, especially since Mario had left a year ago.

  
  
Mario - not again Mario. Marco, Marcel and Ilkay had watched the world cup final together at Marco´s place, eating some unhealthy stuff like pizza, chips and ice-cream and drinking beer - hence in a way most of Germany had enjoyed their team getting Champions of the World. Before the game started the three injured or not appointed were quite in a good mood considering the circumstances, even Marco. Yes, they´d miss the most important game in world football, in particular annoying for Marco who´s one of the best footballers his country has and therefore was appointed for the national team and would have safely played as a starter if not...if not an Armenian jerk had destroyed one of the biggest dreams of his life by ruining his ankle in a trivial friendly.   
  
You´d have liked to kick his ass at that moment right? I did. At least in my evil thoughts. Unfortunately that didn´t make Marco fit again.

  
  
As time went by Marco finally seemed to get along with his injury. Of course, he was not in the greatest mood but he was happy with his teammates who won match after match in Brazil. He really did want them to win the trophy. Marco persuaded himself there would be no reason to deny his colleagues, his friends, their biggest dream come true just because he couldn´t share. And so Marco actually started to believe in that rational point of view.   
  
His thrill for his teammates got even stronger as the game went on. Marco - just as everybody else in Germany - saw the Argies playing dirty, kicking, committing foul after foul. How many hits had Bastian to take? Still, he and the entire team looked undestroyable that night. As Germany finally scored shortly before the final whistle, the blonde was not surprised, but yet relieved. Indeed, Marco felt relieved, leastwise until he realized that Mario, _his_ Mario was the one to shoot his country to glory. Well, he wasn´t exactly _his_ Mario, not anymore - had he ever been? Some dull thoughts settled down in Marco´s mind and the blonde began to dwell upon them.

  
  
Yet, Marco once again turned the corner and the presence of an Ilkay being on the top of the world and a highly strung Marcel watching the last minutes of the final clearly helped. Above all, Marco would have hated himself for such inappropriate thoughts. So the threesome began celebrating when the game was finally over, opening the third, maybe forth beer of the night and watching the award ceremony. It would be better if Marco had gone to bed...  
  
Alone of course, not with you. ;-)

  
  
The moment when Mario was captured by the camera smiling fondly, his medal hanging around his neck, revealing Marco´s jersey to the whole world...Marco knew it wasn´t meant to be mean - but it was just too much.   
  
That was the last straw that broke the camel´s back. Enjoying beer went to getting himself drunk with wodka and whiskey - and poor Marcel and Ilkay had to join the blonde, at least to a certain extent. They got that something was wrong with Marco, they simply had to. Most likely they even guessed that Mario´s gesture had something to do with his changing mood - after all they knew the two of them were - or had been? - best friends. But they couldn´t keep Marco away from the booze that night.

  
  
At least, they were sensitive enough not to bring up the occurences once again when the threesome enjoyed - well, Marco didn´t actually enjoy - their hangover breakfast. When Marcel and Ilkay ultimately left (not without assuring Marco they would be there for him if he needed them), the blonde checked his phone deleting the most and answering the fewest messages. Mario had written to him as well, deep in the night:   
  
„I miss you.“

 

  
These words were not anywhere near the sort of thing that could improve Marco´s mood. He took a deep breath to do what he was expected to do and answered Mario´s gesture.  
  
„Congratulation to the whole Team! Your Dream has Come true! And Thanks to my bro for your gesture :) Believe“, he twittered.  
  
As soon as the message was sent Marco broke out into tears. He simply had to. It was meant to be _his_ dream, _their_ dream...

 

  
**_Dortmund, February 17th, 2013_ **   
  
_Marco was sprawling on his sofa, putting his feet on the table, slating his controller and cursing. He has lost, once again. And it was not even close. At least he had managed to score. But Mario was just too good at FIFA. Sometimes he even thought Mario was playing beneath his potential on purpose to make him feel better._   
  
_„Woody!“ Mario was smirking, staring with his innocent eyes at his friend._   
  
_„Don´t you dare...“ Marco spoke more fondly than frightening, already lulled by Mario´s hangdog look. Usually Mario started to proclaim it would be no disgrace to lose against him, always having a bold glint in the eyes - and of course, he would try and „solace“ him that at least he had scored - something that Mats would achieve only every 10th match, deliberately winking at the fact that Mats hardly played 10 matches in his entire life._   
  
_Instead, Mario was just laughing. „You score a hattrick in real life, I do it at FIFA. Fair play I think!“_   
  
_„Not very difficult having you assisting me“ Marco answered, giving a bright and honest smile to the brunett._

  
  
_The two friends spent a cozy day at Marco´s, playing FIFA, eating unhealthy stuff and just talking about anything and everything, simply having a good time. The day before they had beaten Eintracht Frankfurt 3-0 at home with Marco scoring all three goals and Mario assisting him twice. In no way it was noticeable that Marco´s mood wasn´t actually supposed to be good or even enthusiastic since only a week ago he had just broken up with Carolin who had been his girlfriend for almost three years. In fact, it didn´t burden Marco too much. Maybe it was just time to break up, having grown apart and simply not loving each other anymore._

  
  
_As the time went by, the twosome had to get ready for the The Script concert which they had tickets for. Especially Marco was a big fan of the Irish band and managed to get backstage passes for himself and his best friend - being a football pro sometimes has its benefits, too._

  
  
_„Ahem, Sunny, perhaps you should, err, reconsider your outfit.“ The blonde couldn´t hold back a big smile._   
  
_„What´s wrong?“_   
  
_„You know we´re going to The Script and not to Justin Bieber?“_   
  
_„Yeah?“ Mario didn´t got it until he looked down his shirt with a big Justin Bieber print on it._   
  
_„Jerk! I like him.“ Mario sneered and curled his lips._   
  
_„Stop pouting my dear, here take that, it should fit.“ Marco smiled fondly at his friend handing him one of his own shirts._

  
  
_When the band started playing and the sound and basses made the Westfalenhalle shuddering, Mario immediately liked it - although most of the songs he didn´t know. The best had been kept until the end when the band played their most famous song as an encore._

  
  
_...yeah you can be the greatest, you can be the best..._

  
_...you can beat the world, you can win the war..._   
  
_...you can move a mountain, you can break rocks..._   
  
_...some will call that practice, some will call that luck..._   
  
_...but either way you´re going to the history books..._   
  
_Mario put his arms around Marco, whispering in his ear: „We´ll be also standing in the hall of fame one time. You and me. Together.“_   
  
_Marco felt an odd prickling in his stomach when he heard his friend´s words. They won´t win the Bundesliga this year with Bayern being too far away. But perhaps the Champions-League. Or the World Cup in Brazil. „That´ll not only be a dream, right?_   
  
_„Yeah!“_   
  
_...be champion..._   
  
_,,,be believers..._   
  
_„Promise me!“_   
  
_...be leaders..._   
  
_...be a champion..._   
  
_„I do!“ Mario looked Marco straight in the eyes, rose himself on tiptoes and placed a shy kiss on his forehead._   
  
_...standing in the hall of fame..._

  
  
  
Mario and Marco had this dream together. Now, being World Champion became real for Mario. And for Marco, it was not even a dream anymore. And there was not a together either.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...
> 
> Feedback anyone? :-) I´d really appreciate.


	3. The jealous prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Hi Woody, so nice to see you!“ Marco became speechless, feeling Mario´s tight hug, pressing his warm body against his own and resting there a few seconds too long. Marco was not able to avoid staring at Mario´s bare and tanned chest and at his features that were so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.
> 
> „Hello Marco.“
> 
> He felt his mood changing suddenly as he heard her voice.
> 
> „Hi Ann-Kathrin. It´s been a long time.“
> 
> According to Marco´s taste - not long enough. He just didn´t like her from the very beginning, and the dislike was mutual....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to repeat: This is fiction. It says nothing about the mentioned characters in real life.

**Ibiza, July 22nd, 2014**

 

  
Just a few days after Germany´s World Cup triumph the two of them met again - on a luxurious yacht in Ibiza.  
  
Marco was literaly forced to get out of Dortmund for some days as soon as his recovery didn´t require daily visits at the physio´s anymore. The blonde would have loved to fly to a lonely island at the Caribbean where nobody had ever been and ever will be, forgetting all his dreadful thoughts, extinguishing the world around him, just being Marco Reus and for God´s sake: just to stop wallowing in self-pity, to stop getting pitied, to stop being reminded of his bad fortune every day and minute.  
  
Needless to say, that was not granted to him. Mats and Erik literally bagged him to join their holidays, and as Ilkay happened to come along, too, Marco couldn´t make up a credible excuse to stay at home. So the foursome engaged a specious vacation villa not far away from Platja d´en Bossa which was often viewed as one of Ibiza´s nicest beaches. Just the four of them, relax for a week, do what they want, lounging in the sun, swimming, partying, some water sports for surfer boys amongst them...  
  
It is Mats who comes to your mind right? Tough to deny that.  
  
...and: no women! Erik and Marco were single anyway, Ilkay´s girlfriend had to work and Mats simply got rid of Sojalatte and was happy to spend a week without Cathy.  
  
To put it in a nutshell, it was a holiday totally according to Marco´s taste.

  
  
Indeed, they had a lot of fun together and painted the town red. Mats couldn´t resist teasing poor Erik about hustling that one „girl“ on their countless trips into Ibiza´s nightlife - or as Mats used to say: grandma.  
  
Well, you could grant Erik he was very drunk, but nonetheless, Mats was simply right. She _was_ old. „Hey Erik! I bet she was an eyewitness to the birth of agriculture!“ Mats smirked and Marco and Ilkay burst out laughing immediately.  
  
„She wasn´t that old.“ Erik moaned. His face turned as red as a beet once again.  
  
„Her first christmas _was_ the first christmas.“ Mats clearly watched Two and a half Men too often to still call it healthy.  
  
„Let´s rather talk about Helene!“ Marco chucked an approving nod to Ilkay as Erik finally began to fight back. For sure, Mats didn´t offer many weak spots, but there were some of them.  
  
„What about her?“  
  
„Why isn´t she here?“ Erik grinned.  
  
„Don´t know, didn´t invite her?“  
  
„Come on, you have a crush on her!“  
  
„No, no and no. She´s nice and a very good singer.“  
  
„Yeah, for sure.“  
  
„At least she didn´t lose her virginity during World War II...“ Mats seemed to have the upper hand once again.  
  
„But to Florian Silbereisen!“ Erik chuckled loudly.  
  
„I won´t ever get that.“ Mats shook his head in disbelief.  
  
And neither do I, by the way.

 

  
  
So the four of them had a nice time together and Marco really relaxed. He even endured Mats and Erik narrating a fair bunch of stories about Campo Bahia. The _Mannschaft_ seemed to be as crazy as ever.  
  
Especially Mats soon realised he didn´t need to be afraid to talk to Marco and Ilkay about the World Cup. On the other hand he had that instinctive feeling not to mention Mario too much, at least as long as Marco could hear him. Unfortunately, Erik missed that touch as André texted him and invited the foursome for a yacht trip as soon as he tumbled onto his friends also staying at Ibiza. André and Montana had rented a yacht together with Mario and his girlfriend Ann-Kathrin to spend their holidays cruising around the Balearics. 

  
Erik was almost enthusiastic. „Hey guys! Got a message from André. They wanna see us. And pick us up with their yacht tomorrow.“  
  
„Who´s with him?“ Mats asked.  
  
„It´s Andre, Mario and their girlfriends!“  
  
Mats matched Marco glare for glare, almost pitying the younger, at least worrying about what to do. For him, Ilkay and Erik there was simply no reason to say no to André´s offer but he wondered if Marco was alright with it.  
  
„Okay then let´s do it!“ Marco shrugged and seemed not to be very convinced. But Erik was too excited about cruising with a yacht and meeting his friends to get Marco´s glumness.

  
  
When the foursome entered the yacht the next day they were in a good mood. Mats, Erik and Ilkay really were, and Marco pretended to be. He didn´t know how to react to Mario´s „I miss you“. Most likely he was drunk at that time - you usually don´t win the World Cup twice in your life and Marco - for fuck´s sake - was all too well aware of it. So he decided it´d be the best just not to mention it, carrying on ignoring these three words as he used to since he had first read them.  
  
„Hi Woody, so nice to see you!“ Marco became speechless, feeling Mario´s tight hug, pressing his warm body against his own and resting there a few seconds too long. Marco was not able to avoid staring at Mario´s bare and tanned chest and at his features that were so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.  
  
„Hello Marco.“  
  
He felt his mood changing suddenly as he heard her voice.  
  
„Hi Ann-Kathrin. It´s been a long time.“  
  
According to Marco´s taste - not long enough. He just didn´t like her from the very beginning, and the dislike was mutual....  
  
  
 _ **Dortmund, March 16th, 2013**_  
  
 _The BVB players had every reason to be happy. They just reached Champions-League quarter finals, being drawn against Malaga which seemed to be a very manageable tie._

_ You know the outcome, don´t you? _

_In the Bundesliga they had just crushed poor Freiburg 5-1, now being 10 points clear to the first non-CL-spot. And above all, Felipe had invited the entire team to celebrate into his birthday. And none of them would miss a good party._  
  
 _As Marco entered the fenced off area of their favorite club Felipe had booked for his team he literally felt something would be different that night. Yes, he wasn´t accompanied by Carolin with who he had broken up recently. But that was not the thing that gave him the collywobbles._

  
  
_„Who the fuck is she?“ Mats gave high five to Marco and pointed towards that girl in a far too short miniskirt holdings hands with Mario._  
  
 _Marco was baffled. He hadn´t even talked a single word to her and already found her unlikeable. Actually, that was out of his character. But to see her standing there with such a fake smile and a kilo of makeup in her face, garish red high heels and an equally red miniskirt way too short...for Marco she obviously was a bitch. He didn´t even thought she was pretty, being way too skinny at all. She must be avid of glory and only after Mario´s money, Marco thought._  
  
 _„Where did he poach her?“ Mats interrupted Marco´s thoughts._  
  
 _„Err, I don´t know.“ Marco stumbled. And that was the most horrific. He didn´t fucking know. His best friend didn´t tell him he has a girlfriend. And she must be his girlfriend - otherwise Mario wouldn´t have taken her along here - and not only a petty hook-up. And even then Mario would have told him as the two of them used to talk about everything. Thinking about that Marco clearly had a lump in his throat._  
  
 _„Hi Mats, Marco. Err, this is Ann-Kathrin, my girlfriend.“ Mario mumbled and felt clearly uncomfortable._  
  
 _„Hi, nice to meet you.“ Mats, cool as always, was about to stretch out his hand. But Ann-Kathrin nearly began squealing, hugging both Mats and Marco tight and kissing on their cheeks. It was way off the mark. She was way off the mark. Even Mats furrowed his eyebrows, and he should be used to Cathy´s sometimes equally inappropriate behaviour. By the way, Marco didn´t like her, too, but he had never told his teammate._

  
  
_The evening ended with Marco having one of the worst hangovers of his life; Ilkay, Kevin and Neven were more than happy to get sloshed with him. For some reasons Mats didn´t want to join them._  
  
 _Marco couldn´t resist texting to Mario later in the evening, when the younger had already left with his....whatever._  
  
 _„WHY didnt u tell me? cmon shes a poppet!?!!!“_  
  
 _It got a bit more emotional than intended, but Marco was busy enough hitting the right keys anyway._  
  
 _The blonde didn´t get an answer. When he saw his message the next morning he was relieved not having written what he really thought she is._  
  
_Texting while being drunk...Who hasn´t made a gaffe yet?_

 

  
  
With Ann-Kathrin disrupting their reunion in Marco´s eyes the atmosphere on the yacht suddenly changed. Instead, it got a bit awkward for Marco pretending to be in a good mood, and the slight feeling of happiness which arose due to seeing Mario again was wiped out. The air felt thick for him so that just an edged knife could slice through.  
  
But Marco wasn´t bound and determined to actually look for that kind of knife to sort things out that evening, in one way or another. He lacked belief, eagerness and strength. Why could Ann-Kathrin just not be as...for example Montana? To the blonde, André´s girlfriend seemed to be a nice and kindhearted person who apparently was in love with André, not with his money. And she was in love with André, not Mario...  
  
The rest didn´t let Marco´s ever changing mood disturb them from having a playful evening. Marco gave the best he could muster to participate. Of course - who would have thought? - stories from Brazil had been exchanged. Some of them Marco already knew, others were unrenowned, Thomas wearing a Dirndl and serving meal to the physios being an evergreen.

  
  
Potentially even Marco could have enjoyed the night with friends....if not Ann-Kathrin was there caressing Mario, being way to clingy, almost finishing her boyfriend off, hovering over him, sitting on his lap, talking about what they had done in Brazil, whar they had run through on the way to the final, talking about the goal they had scored, basically just acting as if she herself became world champion.  
  
As soon as Marco is getting intoxicated the blonde unfortunately has a loose tongue doing him a bad turn. The despite was writ large in Ann-Kathrin´s face when she heard Marco sneering what an incredible achievement it was to clothe her face in smiles for the cameras after „her better half“ (actually, Marco avoided the word boyfriend) had scored the winning goal....if she by then got a pay rise because of Mario getting her on the covers? By the way, Marco was staggered she actually got the irony...  
  
As soon as the blonde spoke out those words he couldn´t manage to look away from Mario...as if he was a dead man walking waiting for the final shot. Much to Marco´s surprise, Mario didn´t get up and punched him, but did nothing, just staring back. For some seconds Marco even thought there was kind of relief or even content in the younger one´s eyes, well catched from the facade consisting of utter bafflement. Clearly, Marco´s glimpse must have already been blurred by the booze.  
  
Anyway, the blonde´s outburst caused stifling silence...and suppressed snicker - Mats did found the entire scene just hilarious. As nice and entertaining sailing on a yacht can be: you just can´t get up and go away when it is needed the most. However, Marco was relieved that at least looks couldn´t kill. So, Marco had just to listen to Ann-Kathrin calling him a jealous prick. Marco could get along with that. Instead he had to withstand to grin widely when he heard Ann-Kathrin blaming Mario for just saying and doing nothing. It felt like victory. 

 

  
„Enough now. We all get along with each other now, right?“ Mats played his part as captain even on holidays.  
  
„He“ Ann-Kathrin grumbled, waging her finger at Marco, „he just acts this way because...“  
  
„Don´t you dare! Didn´t I make myself clear?“  
  
You can´t imagine, but Mats is really able to look scary if he wants to.

  
  
„And you, Marco, you will apologize.“ Mats told Marco in a way that admitted no contradiction.  
  
The evening ended fairly quickly, again with some other stories from Brazil with Mats and André clearly trying to improve what couldn´t be improved anymore. When the group went on shore the next morning, Marco hugged Mario, André and Montana goodbye, sharing black looks with Ann-Kathrin. The blonde was really happy just be able to leave and be back at their villa together with Mats, Erik and Ilkay.

  
  
„That was no master stroke, Marco.“ Mats broke the silence between them.  
  
„I know.“  
  
„He was right though.“ Erik helped and earned a shy grin from Marco.  
  
„Yeah he was.“ Mats mumbled. „Have you ever considered why you lost your temper? I didn´t say anything and neither did you Erik. Because it´s none of our business. But why did you, Marco?“ Mats gave the impression he already knew the answer.  
  
„She was just getting on my nerves.“ Marco muttered and rather wanted to stop talking about that.  
  
„If you think so.“ Mats sighed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...
> 
> Cathy Fischer won the price for the most annoying WAG at the WC. Sojalatte is milk with soy, I think. For those who speak german: http://www.bild.de/sport/fussball/cathy-fischers-wm-tagebuch/diese-fotos-habe-ich-fuer-meine-kinder-gemacht-36828974.bild.html
> 
> You might know Helene Fischer. If you don´t know Florian Silbereisen, it doesn´t matter anyway. 
> 
> Do you like the story?


	4. Pictures of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco thinks getting laid could be the solution to his problems. Unfortunately, his last time isn´t something he enjoys to remember.

**Ibiza, July 24th, 2014**

  
  
Marco spent the next days relaxing, trying to think not too much about Mario and Ann-Kathrin. Obviously, he failed in that point.   
  
At their last evening at Ibiza the four Borussia players planned to go hog wild once again, first eating seafood at a three-star restaurant, then checking out Ibiza´s most famous disco - Mats had found out that Avicii would deejay. Ilkay and Erik were over the moon, Marco tried to be delighted, too. The foursome just didn´t care about how much their wallets would be hurt and their credit card debts be boosted that night.  
  
After finishing their dinner and drinking several bottles of wine (they didn´t even want to know the price) none of them was still sober. Mats just couldn´t stop giggling about that „inconspicuous“ girl sitting next to them being dressed up to the hills and leering at Marco all the time.   
  
„She was nice, wasn´t she?“ Mats mocked. „And horny!“  
  
„Shut up!“  
  
„She´d have pulled off your clothes right there.“ Mats twinkled to his friend.  
  
„Maybe.“ Marco answered and grinned. Alcohol has different effects on Marco. Usually, he just gets clingy, hugging anyone and everyone. But when he already doesn´t feel good, it sometimes gets even worse. And sometimes the blonde just forgets his problems and reasons himself into allegedly simple solutions. That night it went exactly that way.   
  
A few hours and drinks later - the four of them already celebrating in the disco - Marco thought his bad temper had something to do with not getting laid for several months (of course, the blonde wasn´t short of offers). In fact, he couldn´t remember his last time - at least he didn´t want to. It was embarrassing.

 

  
  
**_Munich, April 12th, 2014_ **

  
  
_Marco sat alone in the lounge of the team hotel hanging his head and reading the message he got from Mario some minutes ago again and again._   
  
_„Hey Marco, sorry cant meet u tonight. Im sick, just wanna sleep. sorry :-( see u at the national team. xoxo“_

  
  
_Borussia Dortmund had just beaten Bayern 3-0 at their own home - to be fair, the game was a dead rubber for the already-champion. Marco ought to be happy, but now he wasn´t anymore. He was looking forward to meeting Mario as they arranged some days ago. But that had foundered now._

  
  
_„You need some cheering up right?“ A woman with long blonde hair and delicate features sat down next to Marco smiling at him._   
  
_„Oh thank you for the compliment.“ Marco murmured._   
  
_„Never mind.“_   
  
_At normal circumstances that would be the time Marco told the girl he´s not interested. Better to do it straight forward than after raising hopes. However, this time Marco was about to begin with his usual phrase when he changed his mind. She was pretty nice and her smile seemed to be real, not insincere._   
  
_„What are you doing here?“_   
  
_„At the moment, talking to you.“ The blonde twinkled. „I am Anna and from Sweden. I´m visiting a friend of mine who is studying abroad.“_

  
  
_I didn´t take too long for both of them to make out in Marco´s room. Marco usually wasn´t the kind of man who preys on one-night-stands. However, he is just a man, and who is he to refuse when a girl as pretty as Anna goes down in front of him fidgeting with the waistband of his tracksuit pants to expose Marco´s cock, moaning with pleasure and whispering how handsome and well-hung he would be._

  
  
_Nevertheless, his dick wasn´t really in the mood to have sex with the girl although she made such an effort. Marco didn´t really get why since he had never had any problems. Anyway, the situation was about to get embarrassing when Anna caressed the head of the blonde´s cock with her tongue - quite skillful by the way -, rubbing the entire length with her hand._   
  
_Obviously, Marco didn´t want to be rude, Anna didn´t deserve that. So he started with inner cinema, something he detests during sex but nevertheless sometimes does to protect his partner´s feelings when he doesn´t seem to be in the mood otherwise. Usually, it´s no big deal for Marco, also a man is not overready always and everywhere. But usually, there aren´t any pictures of men in Marco´s mind - not speaking of pictures of Mario, pictures of an almost naked Mario wearing black briefs and having a plainly visible boner._

  
  
_Thinking of that Marco himself popped a boner immediately while being sucked by Anna. Shortly afterwards the pictures in Marco´s mind blurred, his dick painfully hard now. He thrusted in Anna´s mouth a few times - and came._

  
  
_All in all, it hadn´t last a minute. Anna winced, glaring at Marco full of surprise. Marco knew she expected a longer poke - she had every right to. It was cringe-making, Marco could only mutter „Sorry“._

  
  
_Anna then proved why Marco had chosen her. She got up and after some seconds of disbelief smiled fondly at the blonde. „Never mind. I take it as a compliment.“ She winked and left the room._   
  
_Marco never really wondered why those pictures came into his mind. Of course, it was just the girl´s skillful mouth that made him come in a minute as he didn´t get laid regularily since he had broken up with Carolin. It must have been this way._

  
  
  
The next morning Marco woke up alone in his bed, with a painful head and a lousy taste in his mouth as if he had just thrown up.   
  
„Morning, Marco!“ Mats entered the room, clearly being concerned about his friend. „How are you?“  
  
„Morning!“ Marco was hoarse and hardly able to speak. „What has happened with me?“  
  
Mats looked at Marco worriedly, slightly shaking his head. „Don´t think you wanna know.“  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...
> 
> Feedback makes me write faster. ;-)


	5. Drinking Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco already wanted to start laughing about Mats´ joke but then he saw the defender´s face. The blonde thought there´d be his typical very wicked grin written all over it that always reveals him when he´s trying to take the piss out of someone. Instead, Mats was dead serious.

The blonde went blank, not remembering anything from that point on when the foursome entered the club.   
  
„Promise me, Marco, don´t freak out, okay? There is nothing wrong with it and besides me nobody had witnessed. Ilkay and Erik had been occupied with a few spanish girls.“ Mats chuckled.  
  
„Mats, what has happened? You creep me out.“  
  
„First, go take a shower, I´ll make us coffee. Then we´ll talk.“

  
  
As soon as Marco had left the shower he sensed the smell of freshly cooked coffee. „You want a cup?“ Mats asked.  
  
„Hmm, dunno. Must listen to my stomach.“ Marco hesitated.  
  
„Oh yes, I forgot, you´d better be cautious.“  
  
Marco frowned. „Did I....did I throw up?“ In fact, he already guessed the answer.  
  
„More than one time, my friend, more than one time.“ Mats smirked.   
  
„On a scale of 1 to 10: how awkward have I been? You on Neven´s birthday party being a 9 or something like that.“ Marco smiled faintly.  
  
„Hmm, me on Neven´s party a 9? I don´t know Marco. 12 perhaps?“ Mats grinned like a Cheshire cat.

  
  
„Okay okay, got it. From the very beginning, please?!“ Marco sighed and scratched his head.   
  
„Alright, Marco. First, you are still my friend, nobody besides me knows and will ever know and we are fine, okay?“  
  
„Oh dear...what have I done?“  
  
„You´ve kissed me. On my lips.“

  
Marco already wanted to start laughing about Mats´ joke but then he saw the defender´s face. The blonde thought there´d be his typical very wicked grin written all over it that always reveals him when he´s trying to take the piss out of someone. Instead, Mats was dead serious.

  
  
„Oh my....I..“ Marco blushed immediately and just wanted to shrivel up.   
  
„Marco...breathe...okay? I´ve already said. We are fine.“  
  
„But...“  
  
„Remember your words, you wanted me to tell you from the very beginning. So here we go.“  
  
Disappearing off the face of the earth would be the best possible outcome for Marco.

  
  
„Okay, we´ve entered the club and you´ve gone straight to the bar. A bottle of wodka, a bottle of gin and a bottle of whiskey. What the hell, Marco, we were only four!“ Mats chuckled.   
  
„We´ve enjoyed some drinks, Ilkay was about to make out with that spanish girl, I don´t remember her name, it was odd. And she was, well let´s say, a bit on the heavy side.“ At least he´d be not the only one to get an earful today, Marco thought.  
  
„Oh I´m straggling. Well then, suddenly the girl from the restaurant came around. You remember her? The bitchy one that was leering at you all the time?“  
  
„Yeah. Was I rude? Did I give her the brush-off?“ Marco sounded hopefully.

  
  
„No Marco, not exactly. You´ve put your tongue down her throat!“ Mats giggled. „And some minutes later you came to me and you said, well let me quote: ´Look Mats, here is wodka, whiskey, gin. I´ll put it altogether, look, here we go. My new drink. Let´s call it Cassandra. Because it tastes as bad as Cassandra.´ It was so awesome, thank you very much, you´ve really been at your best. But unfortunately, you´ve drunk Cassandra.“  
  
„That mix? Really?“ Marco couldn´t believe it. He almost had to vomit again at the pure thought of it.

  
  
„Yeah. And then you´ve been out of your mind. You´ve wanted me to help you texting to Mario, cos you´d no longer find the right buttons anymore. I could hardly understand what you were saying, or let´s better say slurring.“  
  
„I haven´t sent anything to him, right?“ Marco seemed to be totally scared.   
  
„No you haven´t. You asked me to write ´Sunny, dump her finally and take me.´or something like that. Then I took your phone pretending to write and put it away. By the way, here it is.“ The defender handed Marco his phone back.  
  
„I....I don´t know what to say.“ Marco was nearly whispering.

  
  
„Anyway, couple of minutes later we both were laughing at Cassandra again. She tried her luck with Erik, but hell, I didn´t even know his shoulder could be that cold. So we were laughing at her, she was so obvious. You meant she´d have something in common with Ann-Kathrin. I don´t wanna repeat all the cusses you used, you really are a bad boy, Marco!“ Mats twinkled. „But it was very funny. Basically you were saying she´s a hooker and that the golden boy shall be happy with his slut if he wants to. You grumbled and downed the rest of your drink. And then at some point you were stating my eyes would be so nice and blazing and you´d like the look of my features when I´m smiling. Hell Marco, you came on to me pretty much. And then suddenly you´re lips were on mine.“

  
  
„Please, this is not true?“ Marco asked but had no hope. Mats wasn´t kidding.  
  
„It is. You really don´t remember anything?“  
  
„I´m blank.“  
  
„What a pity! Since I´m a very good kisser.“ Mats winked.   
  
„Please don´t make a fool of me.“ Marco mumbled.  
  
„I don´t.“  
  
„I just can say sorry. I really am sorry Mats.“  
  
„Never mind.“  
  
„I don´t get why you´re so cool with it. I mean, push me away or something, I deserve it.“  
  
„Come on, why should I? There are worse things in the world than being kissed by Marco Reus. Honestly, I am not gay, but...“

  
  
„Me neither.“ Marco assured a bit too rapidly.  
  
„Marco.“ Mats sighed and looked his friend straight in the eyes. „What I wanted to say is...it´s no big deal for me if you are.“  
  
„But I am not.“ There´d been times Marco felt more certain about his sexuality, but all in all, he wasn´t gay. At least he thought so. The blonde had been together with women, not with men, fell in love with women not with men, he screwed women, not men. Hell, he has never watched gay porn while jerking off. Well, sometimes there might have been a few inappropiate pictures in his mind that seemed to turn him on. But that doesn´t make him gay, does it?

Regarding his feelings Marco isn´t the brightest star in the sky. I´ve already said that, haven´t I? Well, I´ll do it again.  
  
„Marco, gay or not gay. It doesn´t matter. For me. Just please, try and sort things out. Ask yourself why you wanted Mario to dump Ann-Kathrin and take you, why you kissed me and....why you then said to me I´d be pretty but not your type cos I´m to tall...and not I´m a man.  Thanks for the compliment by the way. Please promise me okay? When you then still blame the booze, alright. I just wanna help you. And I´m a bit worried also. What if it wasn´t me who you kissed? You are a pro footballer, Marco, and a famous one.“ Sometimes Mats acted like a father protecting his children although he´s just several months older than Marco.  
  
Marco gazed at his friend losing every colour. Now he did throw up again. He could only just reach the sink.   
  
„Hell Marco, calm down. Nobody has seen us. It´s okay.“  
  
Marco was too occupied with vacating his already nearly empty stomach to catch the vibration of his phone, showing an incoming message from Mario.  
  
 _„Hi Marco. I´m sorry for what happened on the yacht. Next week I´ll be in Dortmund. May I visit you? Have a nice flight back. M.“_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...
> 
> Mats is so likable, isn´t he?


End file.
